


Meetings are boring.

by SapphireKayBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, It's smut., Keith is the top, Lance is the bottom, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, This probably sucks, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKayBlue/pseuds/SapphireKayBlue
Summary: Quick one-shot of Klance smut!When I say quick I mean this is quick. Sorry if you want a long ten chapter smut. (It probably sucks)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read: 
> 
> This is rated Explicit for a reason, they have sex. Get over it. 
> 
> This is GAY.

 

 

**Sunday Morning, 10:56 AM**

 

The team was currently in a meeting at the moment, Allura was yelling at the team for how slow they were in the drill. Keith and Lance were not listening, instead, they were flirting without making noises. Keith would wink, Lance would mouth  _love you_. No one noticed, but Lance and Keith didn't care if they were. The two announced that they were dating around three weeks ago. They received overwhelming support from the team and were extremely happy about it.

Lance could feel it, Keith could feel it. They wanted to ditch this stupid meeting and go to their bedroom, but they couldn't, so instead, they played footies under the table. 

**Sunday Morning, 11:24 AM**

The meeting was over, it was  _finally_ over. Lance stood up, him and Keith never breaking eye contact as they went to their room, halfway down the hall Lance was pinned to the wall, Keith kissing him hungrily. The door opens and they stumble in, falling on the bed.

Lance spreads his legs wide for his one and only, and Keith takes in the sight, licking his lips. Keith goes back for more of Lance's sweet lips. The taller tan boy moans as the half-galra hybrid kisses down his neck. He lightly sucks and nibbles, leaving hickies scattered across his tan skin. Keith's hand slowly crawls up Lance's shirt, pinching one of his brown nibbles. Lance moans, arching his back to his partner.

Keith pushes Lance's shirt up, kissing down till he was sucking on Lance's other nipple. Lance felt like he was on fire, where ever Keith's hands trailed it felt like a volcano erupting. Keith made the Cuban feel so good, lightly kissing his way down the hard flat stomach of his boyfriend. Keith unzips Lance's pants using his perfect teeth. Lance sucks in a sharp breath as his rock hard cock is taken into a warm and wet throat. 

As Keith bobbed his head Lance saw stars, he was a moaning mess, arching his back, squirming in pleasure. Keith pulls back, causing Lance to whine pitifully. Opening his ocean blue eyes. Keith smirks and flips Lance onto his hands and knees. Lance flushes bright red, his face in the white pillow. He was expecting to be fucked hard in his puckered hole, instead, he felt something wet wiggle around the sensitive area. Lance's eyes widen as it pushes into him. 

Lance moans loudly, pushing his ass back into Keith's face. Keith pushes his tongue in him deeper, getting more into it. Lance couldn't take any more of this. "Ah!" he moans, "Keith, b-baby! C-cumming!" he warns, but Keith didn't need the warning. He could tell by the way Lance tightened around his tongue that the tan boy was close. Keith starts rubbing Lance gently. And that was it, Lance twitched violently and spilled his contents onto the bed beneath him. 

Keith pulls back, "Such a good little slut," he praises, rubbing Lance's wide hips. Lance whines in pleasure, "Keith, please show me how much of a slut I am for you" he begs, looking over his shoulder into Keith's purple orbs. Keith happily obeys, taking his throbbing member out of its prison, he lines up at Lance's waiting hole and slowly pushes in. Both the boys moan loudly, Keith pushes in fully.  

Lance felt satisfyingly full from Keith's delicious cock. Lance chanted Keith's name once Keith starting moving, the feeling of his member dragging across his velvet walls. God help them now. Now as Keith went harder and faster the only sounds that were heard were Lance's screaming and moaning, Keith's occasional grunt or moan, and skin slapping skin. Keith throbs inside of Lance, and Lance twitches around him. 

They were nearing their release, "Keith! C-cum in me baby! Please fill me up!" Lance moans and begs. Keith was now pounding into his bitch till they both came hard because of each other. Keith spilling into Lance's plump bottom, and Lance shooting his load onto the previous wet spot from before. 

Keith slowly pulls out of Lance's warmth, pulling his beautiful sub into his arms, "I love you, Lance." he says softly. Lance smiles against his skin "I love you more, Mullet." Together they sleep in eachother's arms. 


	2. Epilogue

-After smut-

 

Everyone was out in the control room, pale-faced. They heard  _everything._  

 

"Did they just--" Pidge began, her small 15-year-old mind was disgusted. Shiro nods slowly, "I need to go get some bleach." he speaks slowly. 

 

The others nod in agreement. 

 

After the couple woke up no one talked to them out of horror. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic. And I reallllly realllly appreciate comments. 
> 
> Please comment! OwO


End file.
